Farmer's Market Woes
by Alazan
Summary: So when his ex says, "You still have those luscious cock sucking lips." Derek's chest is pressed to Stiles' back in nanoseconds, glaring death at the man in front of him. And that kids, is how Derek learned Stiles did porn in college.


Stiles loved farmers markets. It was a great activity to get him out of the house, the things he buys will be healthy and delicious, and you never know who you'll run into while you're there.

Normally, like 99.9 percent of the time...okay in Stiles's case more like 86 percent of the time, you run into old friends or meet new, kind strangers. (Stiles has had different stories at the farmers market. From covering up for friends and their supernatural traits and being banned from that awesome fruit stand the orgasmic blueberries. To running into old bullies who thought Stiles was still fun to pick on.)

Today he was hoping for just a clear, run of the mill, normal day with Derek. They were going to get some fresh ingredients for dinner with the pack, it was nice out, they had plans to go hiking after. It should have been a great day.

And then he ran into his ex.

I know what you're thinking. Stiles is overreacting, it can't possibly be that bad. Derek can handle it, he'll just strut his stuff and show that he's a superior mate choice, then maybe go show Stiles just how superior in the back of the Camaro. Under certain circumstances you'd be right. But in this case...well, you see, back in college when other students simply experimented in their sexualities...Stiles starred in porn.

"Stiles?"

"Marc...hey." Stiles greeted the other with awkwardness on his side. He looked down a few stands and saw Derek looking at jars of different types of jams. Stiles hoped he was far away enough that he wouldn't hear. Hoped to god there were so many weird combinations of jams that Derek would remain there perplexed and have Stiles finish this conversation before something horrible happened.

"God, I haven't seen you since junior year. How have you been?"

"Good. Good. You?" He asked because he had to be polite and make this seem like a random friendly encounter in case Derek is listening in.

"I've been good too." Marc replied with a smile that was more than a smirk. His eyes darkened with a bit of lust as he looked Stiles up and down and Stiles mentally prepared himself because he can guess what was going to happen. "You still have those luscious cock sucker lips...you still perform?"

Before Stiles could even contemplate on how to begin to answer, he felt Derek's toned chest and abs against his back. Craning his neck he saw Derek's thick eyebrows furrowed with anger as he glared at the man in front of him.

 _ **"Who are you?**_ " Derek gruffed out. In his leather jacket and combat boots, Derek looked as menacing as ever.

"Derek...babe...hehehe, uh...this...this is Marc from college and-" Stiles looked back to Marc to see him running away. _'Smart move',_ Stiles thought.

Derek seemed to want to chase afterward but Stiles stopped him by grabbing him by his crotch. Dangerous move on his part but he was desperate in wanting to calm down his boyfriend.

"Hey...hey, we're in public. He was nobody, okay? My lips are only for your cock!"

"Stiles..."

"Y-yeah?"

"What did he mean by if you still perform?"

"Uh...well...you see...the thing is..."

* * *

Stiles was still as a statue as he watched Derek watch his old videos. He was blushing a very bright pink. He felt so embarrassed and humiliated. And Derek was just being...well, Derek. He was watching and listening to the videos at the highest volume setting while forcing Stiles to stay put.

"So...instead of taking out a loan or asking me for money-"

"We weren't dating yet."

"You made porn?"

"Considering we just spent the last hour and a half watching the evidence I think that's a rhetorical question, right?"

"I'm getting these taken down," Derek stated as he stood up and headed to his office.

"What? Wait, Derek!" Stiles tried to follow but the door was shut in his face. He paced around, feeling a knot form in the pit of his stomach full of worry.

* * *

Stiles actually fell asleep as he waited for Derek to be done...with whatever it was he was doing. When he woke up he was being carried by Derek to their bed.

"Mmm? What happened? Who'd you kill? I'll fake the police reports..." Stiles muttered sleepily as he tried to wake up fully.

Derek chuckled as he kissed the top of Stiles's head. "I'd commit murder and you'd cover for me?"

"I think I've framed you enough times, don't you?" Stiles replied with a sleepy smirk. Derek kissed it away and Stiles pulled him closer. It was getting hot and heavy, Stiles was getting harder and harder by the second. When Derek pulled away Stiles whined.

"Just a sec," Derek said as he went to the tripod...which Stiles just noticed. Derek was adjusting its position before pushing a few buttons. "There."

"There what?" Stiles asked, now more awake.

"I got those videos taken down from the site. I don't ever want anyone else seeing you like that...but watching you get off, horny, and wanton. God that was sexy! So, we're going to record us having sex. We're going to recreate every single thing you've done as a porn star and then some." The wicked smirk Derek gave him told Stiles his ass was going to be sore for days. And he was going to love it.


End file.
